the egg, blood lust and other potentially deadly things
by soullessgingerofpluto1
Summary: When a team of teenagers from a pocket dimension are sent on a mission to recover an alien egg they run into unexpected set back and are forced to team up with the YJ. OOC should be expected, just in case. contains foul language and bloody fights, not for young kidlings.


Just so you know this is ONLY the prologue and might not make any sense. So I'll explain. This is MY OC team. They will be crossing over into the YJ world later on but for now just some background information that the story will be based around. Be patient with me please.

Young Justice Fan-Fic The Egg, Blood Lust & Other Potentially Deadly Things (Terra)

The sun was high in the noon sky when she walked into the office. Her scales were the saddest shade of blue with a hint of deep purple worry. She was an Adecian, her color-shift skin and illuminating hair made it clear. She had only recently discovered her true form, at most a month ago. Wise Adecians, who knew of their true form since young, had the ability to contain their emotions and therefore mute their scales. I'd known this from experience, though that was many lives ago.

Her worry deepened and took her over in a blue hue. I sat up in my chair and capped my pen to address her fully. She was here and that could only mean one thing, she needed something.

"You must be Mayeanah." I held out my hand. "I've heard a little about the war, how are you doing?" I instantly regretted mentioning the war. She turned a grey blue. Her origin soon became clear, as did why she only learnt of her race recently. She had been raised human, it was clear because, though Adecians could not physically cry she began to hiccup and breath in uneven gasps as though she could and were.

Half out of maternal instinct, half out of habit I stood and crossed to the woman. I wrapped my arm around her, "Hon, how can I help you?" This seemed to cause more harm than help as she began to gasp and hiccup faster. I started to hum and held her in my arms, stroking her hair and slowly swaying in a comforting motion, which must have been strange, especially given the fact that she was twice my size and age.

It took nearly half an hour before she had stopped dry-crying completely. "You've calmed down, good. You know, if you had a drop of tear in you I think it would have fallen." She gave a weak smile in response. "Now, hon, can you tell me what you're here for?" I asked sitting her down in a chair and then sitting across from her.

"**Oo'0'oO"**

(Niara ~ Nee-are-ah)

"Terra's been in with her for nearly an hour! Can't she ever get to the point and get out! I just want to know my mission, is that too much to ask?!" a tall fairly built teen, my teammate Mickage, grumbled and passed outside of the phoenix's office impatiently. He was clenching and unclenching his hands into fists and grinding his teeth, until his fangs slipped and stabbed into his gums, "Ow!" he yelped and rubbed at his lower gums through his lip. At this his audience, a young girl only slightly shorter than him with half his build stood up, handed him a small flask and passed him by.

She walked up to me and gave me a hug. "Hi Niara." This is why I loved Avoni, unlike most humanoids or meta-humans in this place she treated me like the intelligent, dominant creature I was and not like a stupid pet, well her and Terra. I stood erect so that she could no longer reach to wrap her arms around my neck. My ears brushed the ceiling and my tail left fur trails on the white textured tiles of the ceiling.

At first when I came here I had purposely kept my tail and head low to avoid this but after my first run in with Pedero, our Trakian janitor, I began to leave fur EVERYWHERE, just to spite him. Served him right for throwing a dead rabbit at me and trying to 'entertain' me by dangling string in my face. Then there was the catnip incident, that was unforgivable.

"Niara, did Terra invite you on our mission?" Avoni asked as she rubbed the only easily reachable part of me, my collar bone. I purred and nodded in response. I settled down and curled my tail around me, looking very much like any average earthling house cat, only about a thousand times bigger. I was just about to turn on my translation collar when Terra came out of her office. She motioned an older woman to assist the distraught female, of an origin I had never encountered before, to a room where she would stay until the mission was completed.

Tera walked over to join us. Once she had the trio's full attention, and batted off the annoyed glare Mickage gave her, she announced, "We're going to earth!"

"Oo'0'oO" (Avoni~ A-von-e)

"Earth,my Celi!" I'd never been to earth, well I'd been to spirit earth but normal earth would be so much more lively I'm sure. "Yes! earth, go earth, go!" I spun around and danced happily before I felt a hand on my head. I looked up to see an annoyed Mickage and shamefully glanced from Terra and Niara.

"Just stop… Even the cat is ashamed of you." Mickage sighed, as if the last 30 seconds had taken all the energy out of him.

"But, Mickage! It's earth! You know the most colourful, watery planet in the whole world!" I'm not great at English, but I thought that I at least made sense… Until I heard the snickering and saw their confused expressions. Niara must have turned on her voice box because I was saved by her electronic voice.

"So what are we doing on earth? And… Which dimension?" The cat asked, quirking an ear.

"An Adecian egg has been lost on the 3rd dimension of earth. The exact state of the planet is unknown, though humans have achieved a mid-tech state." Terra explained.

"So sky-scrappers and Mk-47?" Mickage guessed.

"Yes.. Just like we left it, as far as we know, though the continental shapes seem different." Terra elaborated.

There was a silence, "As I was saying, this is going to be a covert mission, Niara, you follow your nose and help lead us to the egg. We have an energy tracker but we're not sure if locking onto the egge eng=ergy is possible at this time. So you're tracker." Terra said looking to the cat.

"Roger" Niara responded and sat up tall.

"Mickage you will be our tank. You will cover any potential enemies or threats so that Avoni and I can assess and reclaim the egg."

"Hell yeah!" Mickage said and pumped his fist in the air as if in victory.

"Got ya." I said and saluted jokingly.

"Let me make this clear, we get in, get the egg, and get out. We cannot risk the hatchling imprinting on anyone but its mother, an Adecian is a powerful being, even while imprinted on the weakest form of life. That and the fact that it takes on its imprinted subjects form, so finding an imprinted Adecian before it's of age is nearly impossible."

"Ok! Let the Easter hunt begin!" I yelled. I loved earthling holidays.

"Oo'0'oO"(Mickage~Meek-age)

Earth, I hadn't been to any dimension of earth since I left my home in a small suburban community for this adventure of the universe. Back when Terra was simply human, only my best friend and the girl I had a thing for. Back when my name was Michael Kage and only Terr called me Mickage. Back when I was nothing more than human. Before I lost myself to the vampiric virus of Tumar, a world far from home.

Now the virus ran my life. I drank blood or blood supplements too often to count. I can remember the first time I fed. The tearing of muscle and flesh, the warm liquid flowing like a fountain into my mouth. The little I that I didn't lap up fast enough dripped down the girl's leg. Contrary to common belief the femoral artery was easier and more flowing than the jugular. Unlike most earthling vampire tales, licking a woman's neck does not make it pulsate with blood, it does however do the trick for the femoral artery.

The girl had been and sacrificed to me in hopes that my complete dehumanization would force HOME base into curing the disease, unfortunately there is no cure and the girl died for nothing. As did her young siblings that she had been trying to protect.

After I changed I killed countless people and creatures, starting with the girl. Even after HOME sent the newly trained Terra to rescue me from my own hell I continued to kill. I changed inside almost as much as Terra did due to her unlocked memories. We are no longer the young teens from earth, we haven't been for a long time.

The only humanity I showed was killing all of my victims, so they wouldn't turn, so they would not live through this all like I have. The virus was funny like that, it would spread in a living being or creature and keep it alive to keep itself alive, living off of its host and going to unbelievable lengths to keep said host alive. However a dead host was not worth infecting. Bitten and dead, you'll keep your head, bitten alive you're fucked.

The rate of kills I make increases majorly when I am badly injured. Like nearly dead injured here, not stabbed or punched, more like guts hanging out half dead. We call it blood lust. I don't remember anything when this happens but when I wake up I'm often covered in blood and surrounded by bodies in different stages of death.

With all of this, the horror of what I've become, how could I possibly be excited about my return to earth, even if not my earth. Yet I was. There was no way it'd ever go back to the way things were, but being close to home might help solve some of my brain numbing situation.


End file.
